


Strange Food Cravings

by MassiveSpaceWren



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Other, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren
Summary: Eddie has some food cravings he never had before... that's probably nothing serious, right?





	Strange Food Cravings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vebira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vebira/gifts).



Eddie woke up with a start. He dragged himself over to the toilet, just in time before he vomited into the bowl.

When his insides had calmed down somewhat, he sat on the floor, feeling sweaty and weak. Venom twisted around his insides, radiating concern but also a bit of guilt.

"Vee, what did you do? Did you eat some garbage again while I was asleep?! We talked about this..." Eddie's tone turned more annoyed than angry as he süpoke. He was too tired to stay mad for long. "You can't just eat stuff I can't digest."

The wave of guilt sharpened. " **I didn't, Eddie, did not!** " Venom grumbled.

"Just don't do it again, okay?" Eddie heaved a big sigh. He struggled to get up, his knees unsteady and almost crashing down again, when Venom took over his legs and pushed him up. They wobbled over to the sink to clean up somewhat.

Later, Venom curled around Eddie, forming a blanket and covering him head to toe. Venom clung to him, radiating worry. "Hey, it's ok, we'll be fine," Eddie tried to soothe him. Eddie hugged him back, settling in comfortably.

Cuddled together like that, it was easy to find sleep again.

\--------

 

Eddie was chewing loudly. He kept typing his newest article. A few pieces of chocolate usually calmed Venom, but the hunger still distracted him. He finally sighed and gave up.

Rummaging through his fridge, he zeroed in on a jar of pickles. Since when had those been there? He shrugged and greedily grabbed for the glass. In what felt like seconds later, he had already eaten everything, and ripped open a bag of potato chips.

Finally, he let himself fall to the couch, munching the chips.

"Hey Vee, did we somehow burn more calories in the last few fights? We ate like we usually do but I'm still so hungry," Eddie mumbled, his mouth still full. Didn't matter, Venom would understand him.

Venom was quiet for a moment. " **More food is good for us, Eddie,** " he said.

Eddie shrugged. He supposed that was true.

\----------  
  
  


" **Eddie.** " Venom's voice was uncharacteristically hesitant. " **Need to talk, Eddie. Talk now, without Anne and Dan.** "

"Should have thought of that sooner, love, they're already here." Eddie walked into the restaurant, greeting Anne and Dan. He sat down, grinning.

His tie quivered, then formed a tentacle to wave at them. He could feel Venom's glee at their surprised faces. Eddie tried to suppress a snort.

Anne chuckled slightly, clearly appreciating Venom's weird sense of humor.

The waiter took their order, and they settled in for a nice evening, on their so called 3.5-people-double-date. They talked about Anne and Dan's last vacation, when their meals arrived.

Eddie dug in, already hungry again after their snack a few hours ago.

"So, how are you two?" Dan asked, cutting into his own meal.

"Oh, we're fine," Eddie started, his mouth still half full. "You know how it is. Holding hands in the cinema, cooking together, the whole couple experience. It's awesome." Eddie stuffed his mouth with more food. "You could," he chewed on, "even say we do sports together! Health couple, life goals." The next shovel of food left him unable to speak, so he just shrugged.

Anne and Dan's smiles turned somewhat strained when watching him eat.

Eddie saw the decorative chili peppers at the side garnish of his plate, and grabbed for them.

"Eddie?!" Anne sounded slightly worried. "Are you sure you want to eat that? I thought you hated spicy food…"

Eddie only looked up for a moment, before stuffing all three peppers into his mouth. "I don't know, we've been craving all kinds of foods recently. Maybe Vee needs more energy now."

Eddie only paused once his plate was empty.

"I've been eating and eating, I never knew I liked pickles this much! But it's all a bit of a work in progress, since I often feel sick too. I wake up and barely make it to the bathroom, sometimes." Eddie chuckled in self-deprecation. It didn’t seem like a big deal. Then he realized he had the rare chance to ask. "Hey, Dan, do you think it's something bad?"

Dan looked between them and thought for a moment. "I guess it could be anything between harmless or not, I can't tell without some tests…"

Eddie waved his worries away. "Naah, Venom's looking over my health anyway. It'll be fine."

Dan nodded along, while Anne sighed, relieved.

Anne grinned at him. "You know, with how you sound, you might as well be pregnant." She chuckled.

Eddie laughed along, when he felt a sudden panic and guilt through his connection to Venom. At Eddie’s confusion, the fear and worry only grew.

"Vee? What's up?" Eddie mumbled. The guilt Venom felt rippled into dread.

" **Sorry, Eddie, so sorry, wanted to say something-** " Venom's voice inside his head broke off to turn into a dissonant wave of feelings. Fear, misery and shame muddled together with love and wishing to be accepted.

Eddie gasped and clutched at his chest, overwhelmed. He pushed himself upright and slurred a "Excuse us, please" at Anne and Dan, before stumbling out of the restaurant, not really seeing where he was going.

He slumped again in an alley around the corner.

"Venom," He gasped, not caring that he was talking out loud. "Is it true?! We are... pregnant? having a child? Wh- What?!"

Venom curled around his insides, reluctant to come out.

"Vee, please tell me what is going on, I'm _scared_."

" **Yes, it's true, Eddie,** " Venom grumbled. " **I will spawn soon. Have a child, as you call it.** " Now, the symbiote's head formed in front of Eddie, looking hesitant. " **I didn't know it meant something, to spawn. But then I saw how you humans treat it. You _care_. Raise the spawn. Protect it.**"

Eddie needed a moment to come to terms with that. He fiddled with his bracelets, nodding along.

"How is that even possible?" He finally gasped out.

Flashes of memories flooded him, symbiotes with hosts reproducing, leaving the spawn as its own being, having to fend on its own. No connection, no family. He shivered.

"But you... want to raise it the human way?" Eddie asked, barely believing it.

Venom wrapped himself around Eddie, radiating approval. Eddie clung to him, still reeling, but slowly feeling elation take hold in him. They were going to have a child!

"Eddie?"

They looked up to a very concerned Anne and Dan standing close by..

"Are you ok? What is happening?" Anne looked more doubtful with every word.

Eddie made to stand up and Venom helped push him onto his feet. Grinning widely, he grabbed Anne's hand.

"We're going to have a child!" he blurted out.

Anne and Dan's faces were frozen in shock. "You're going to _what?_ " she said.

But Eddie only spun around himself, clinging closer to Venom and hiding his grin in his partner's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!
> 
> Concrit is always appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
